fantasia
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Suara-suara khas bawah tanah benar-benar memenuhi pendengaranku. Namun kau datang menyelamatkanku di saat yang tak terduga dan membebaskanku dari suasana mengerikan itu... the last part of fantasia! Witch!Akashi x Ryuuka (OC), AU, double POV.
1. Part 1 : Mahou no Kiss

**fantasia by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

Yo minna. Ketemu lagi dengan Yukira Kamishiro! Udah lama nggak bikin fanfic romance, kali ini Yukira mencoba memadukan romance dengan fantasy.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Aku menyibakkan rambut cokelatku ke belakang. Sesaat kemudian, aku menautkan diriku di depan cermin besar yang berada di kamarku.

Cantik, pikirku. Tetapi aku tidak yakin kalau Ryouta-kun akan menyukai gaun merah dengan perpaduan warna hitam sepanjang setengah paha yang kukenakan saat ini.

Saat aku sedang asyik merapikan penampilan, byar! Tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi gelap gulita. Ya Tuhan, aku tak dapat melihat apapun! Aku berusaha mencari lilin dengan cara meraba-raba keadaan sekitar. Namun sepatu boot panjang berwarna hitam yang sedang kupakai sedikit menyulitkanku. Karena kurang hati-hati, aku tergelincir dan jatuh.

"Ukh..." rintihku. Aku mencoba berdiri, tetapi kakiku terasa kram. Sepertinya terkilir, batinku.

Tes... tes... tes...

Air mataku mulai mengalir. Ingin rasanya aku merobek-robek gaun cantikku ini karena benda tak berdosa inilah yang membuatku terjatuh dan tak bisa menemui Ryouta-kun, _warlock_ yang sudah menjadi kekasihku selama 2 tahun.

"Lain kali hati-hati jika berjalan di kegelapan, nona."

Aku terkejut dan berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Apakah ada yang datang kesini? Itu tidak mungkin. Ruangan ini sangat gelap dan tak ada orang yang bisa masuk tanpa penerangan.

Di tengah kebingunganku, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan tubuh kekar yang mengurung tubuh kecilku ini. Tapi siapa dia?

"Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun merah itu, Michikocchi."

Mataku terbelakak. Dari mana dia tahu jika aku memakai gaun merah? Tetapi, yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini adalah... kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan suara ini? Suara yang begitu dalam dan menggoda dan suffix –cchi itu? Jangan-jangan dia... Ryouta-kun?

"Ka... kau Ryouta-kun, kan? Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku memakai gaun merah?" akhirnya aku membuka mulutku.

"Tentu saja aku Ryouta-ssu," jawab pria itu. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya. Tentu saja aku tahu karena sosokmu tertimpa cahaya bulan di luar sana."

Pipiku langsung merona mendengarnya. Kualihkan pandangan kearah jendela. Sinar merah yang terpancar dari bulan purnama cukup menyilaukan mataku. Aku langsung memalingkan muka karenanya.

Aku terpaku sambil menatap Ryouta-kun. Wajah tampannya terlihat samar-samar di balik kegelapan. Tetapi mataku dapat menangkap senyuman yang membuatku meleleh saat itu juga. Namun raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihatku merintih kesakitan karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kaki kiriku.

"Michikocchi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryouta-kun khawatir.

"Tidak terlalu baik. Kakiku sakit sekali. Mungkin terkilir," jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kenapa bisa terkilir-ssu?"

"Aku sedang mencari lilin, tetapi aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh," air mataku kembali keluar. "Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu khawatir,"

" _Iie, daijobu-ssu yo,"_ Ryouta-kun mengelus lembut punggungku. "Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat,"

"Ke mana?"

"Rahasia-ssu," Ryouta-kun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Pegang tanganku dan aku akan membawamu ke sana."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan Ryouta-kun menyambutnya dengan memegang tanganku. Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku terasa hangat karena dipegang olehnya.

Namun, perasaan hangat itu perlahan menghilang diikuti oleh pandanganku yang mulai kabur. Sesaat kemudian, semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kenapa aku bisa disini? Bukankah tadi aku masih berada di rumah? Hatiku bertanya-tanya, berusaha mencari jawaban atas kebingunganku saat ini.

"Michikocchi." Ryouta-kun memanggilku dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ryouta-kun... ini di mana?" tanyaku.

"Di bukit," jawabnya. "Ini tempat pertama kita berkencan. Kau ingat?" aku hanya menggangguk pelan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Ryouta-kun langsung menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya. Aku menjerit tertahan karena rasa sakit akibat terkilir kembali menyerangku.

"Ryouta-kun! Apa maksudmu melaku..." sesuatu yang lembut langsung mendarat di bibirku, membuyarkan seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku.

Tapi entah kenapa ciuman Ryouta-kun terasa lebih lembut dari biasanya. Meskipun dia pernah menciumku beberapa kali, kali ini aku benar-benar dibuat terbuai olehnya.

"Michikocchi, maukah kau membuat kisah 'fantasia' bersamaku?" Ryouta-kun berbisik di telingaku dengan suara serak nan seksi miliknya. "Kita akan memulainya malam ini."

Aku ingin menjawabnya, namun Ryouta-kun sudah membungkamku dengan ciuman lembutnya. Ah, sepertinya Ryouta-kun benar-benar membuat kisah 'fantasia'nya di sini bersamaku. Sekarang dan selamanya.

~ End ~

 **Warlock : penyihir pria.**

 **Lagi-lagi Yukira bikin fanfic yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Kalafina-ssu! Kali ini Yukira ngambil ide dari lagu fantasia. Btw, fanfic ini belum beneran end, kok. Tapi Cuma pake 2 karakter yang berbeda.**

 **Next part : Witch!Akashi Seijuuro x Matsuzaki Ryuuka (OC)**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	2. Part 2 : Yoru no Rose

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

The last part of fantasia! Enjoy.

* * *

Tes... tes... tes...

Suara air dari gorong-gorong bawah tanah menyeruak memenuhi indera pendengaranku. Aku hanya membenamkan wajahku di balik kedua kakiku dan mengingat kejadian sebelum dijebloskan ke penjara bawah tanah ini.

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Seijuuro-kun! Tolong!" teriakku ketika seorang manusia serigala menangkapku.

"Tunggu saja di sana, Ryuuka! Aku akan... argh!" Seijuuro-kun ambruk ke tanah akibat terkena _miasma_ yang dikeluarkan oleh manusia serigala tersebut.

"Seijuuro-kun! Seijuuro-kun!" pekikku. Namun apa daya, Seijuuro-kun tak dapat mendengar jeritanku akibat efek _miasma_ yang telah mengerogoti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Seijuuro-kun..." ratapku. Air mata mulai membasahi gaunku, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika kawanan manusia serigala membawaku ke markas mereka.

* * *

"Jika saja Seijuuro-kun tidak terkena _miasma,_ dia pasti bisa menyelamatkanku..." aku terus meratap di balik kedua kaki jenjangku.

"Aku benar-benar tak berguna..." lagi-lagi aku melontarkan kalimat yang tak seharusnya tak kulontarkan. Air mataku sudah menggenang memenuhi seluruh wajahku. Aku sangat ingin menangis kencang, namun percuma. Takkan ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya. Yang ada, aku yang akan menjadi santapan kawanan manusia serigala yang kelaparan di atas penjara ini.

"Ryuuka?"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal. Mataku berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut, namun cahaya remang-remang dari lilin yang menerangi penjara ini sedikit menyulitkanku.

Ekor mataku sedikit berjengit ketika menangkap bayangan bersurai _crimson_ dan sepasang mata _ruby_ yang bersinar cukup terang di balik pintu selku.

"Se... Seijuuro-kun?" aku terkejut. "Kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau pingsan karena _miasma_ manusia serigala?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Ryuuka." Jawab Seijuuro-kun. "Yang penting kita harus keluar dulu. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Seijuuro-kun langsung memegang kedua tanganku sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Aku terpaku di tempatku sambil tersenyum. Tapi... kenapa mata ini terasa berat sekali? Dan kenapa Seijuuro-kun mulai terlihat kabur? Pertanyaanku sama sekali tak dapat dijawab akibat kegelapan yang sudah menguasaiku sepenuhnya.

* * *

"Ukh..." aku membuka mataku perlahan. Terlihatlah sebuah padang bunga mawar dengan bulan merah yang menghiasi langit malam ini. Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat sosok Seijuuro-kun yang menatapku dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya." Kata Seijuuro-kun.

"Seijuuro-kun?" tanyaku.

"Ada apa, Ryuuka?"

"Bisakah kau menceritakan kepadaku bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari serangan _miasma_ manusia serigala dan datang menyelamatkanku?"

"Hmm. Begini ceritanya..."

 _ **Flashback...**_

 **Akashi's POV.**

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya!" terdengar teriakan seseorang.

"Sia... pa kalian?" aku kebingungan.

"Aku Kise Ryouta-ssu," seorang pemuda bersurai _sunshine_ dengan manik _golden honey_ memperkenalkan dirinya. "Pacarku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di atas bukit."

"Itu benar," kini giliran seorang gadis bersurai _chocolate milk_ dengan manik _violet_ yang buka suara. "Saat aku menemukanmu, kau sudah diselubungi oleh _miasma._ Karena itulah kami membawamu ke sini untuk mengobatimu secepatnya."

"Bagaimana jika aku tak segera diobati?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja kau akan mati." Jawab pemuda pirang tersebut. _"Miasma_ manusia serigala sangat berbahaya. Apalagi jika sudah mencapai level tertingginya."

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu. Namun aku harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan Ryuuka. Walaupun harus dibayar dengan nyawa, tetapi aku akan tetap melakukannya.

"Apakah aku boleh pergi sekarang?" akhirnya aku bersuara juga.

"Ke mana?" sepasang kekasih ini malah mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Ke markas manusia serigala." Jawabku. "Untuk menyelamatkan kekasihku yang ditawan oleh mereka."

"Kau yakin-ssu?" pemuda tersebut terlihat tak yakin.

"Ya. Aku yakin!" aku memantapkan jawabanku.

"Kalau begitu, pakailah ini." gadis yang bersama pemuda pirang tadi mengenakan sesuatu semacam medali di leherku. "Sekarang pergilah dan selamatkan kekasihmu. Ingat, jangan kau lepas medali itu jika ingin selamat dari _miasma_ mereka yang mengerikan."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan langsung meninggalkan kediaman keduanya.

* * *

 **Ryuuka's POV.**

"Begitu rupanya." Aku menarik kesimpulan setelah Seijuuro-kun selesai bercerita. Namun Seijuuro-kun seperti tak mendengarkanku, dia malah sibuk memetik beberapa tangkai bunga mawar di sekitarku.

"Seijuuro-kun, itu untuk apa?" tanyaku. Seijuuro-kun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan mendekatiku dan mulai memegangi daguku. Napas hangat sekaligus wangi parfum mawar milik Seijuuro-kun mulai memenuhi wajahku.

'Sial, kenapa wajahnya semakin dekat saja?' umpatku ketika wajah Seijuuro-kun hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi dari wajahku. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah benda kenyal nan lembut langsung mengunci bibir tipisku. Suhu tubuhku langsung naik saat itu juga. Namun, perlahan aku menikmatinya juga.

"Ini untukmu, Ryuuka." Kata Seijuuro-kun setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memberikan beberapa tangkai mawar yang dipetiknya tadi. "Tidak hanya itu, aku akan memberikan hadiah tambahan, yaitu... aku akan memulai kisah 'fantasia' kita sekarang juga."

Wajahku semakin memerah mendengarnya dan Seijuuro-kun kembali melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Dan tanpa ampun tentunya. Kami berciuman cukup lama hingga sang fajar mulai menampakkan senyumnya.

 _Sekarang, aku telah menemukanmu disini. Di kisah 'fantasia' yang kau buat bersamaku..._

~ End ~

 **Miasma : Sejenis sihir yang berbahaya bagi manusia tetapi seperti oksigen bagi makhluk gaib. (Idenya dari manga Kuroshitsuji Green Witch arc)**

 **The 2nd part is end! Tetapi part inilah yang menandai berakhirnya fanfic fantasia. Terima kasih bagi para readers maupun silent readers yang telah membaca, memfavorite, dan memfollow fanfic Yukira yang satu ini. Maaf jika ceritanya sedikit ngawur karena Yukira mikirin plotnya cukup kilat pas ada acara sekolah.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
